Feelings
by azuramethyst
Summary: SasuHina—"Terima kasih, Sasuke–kun. Kau memang selalu dapat diandalkan," Ah, jangan lupakan semburat merah di wajahnya.


**NARUTO** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** AU, first SasuHina, typo, pendek banget, idenya _mainstream_ abis, dan beberapa hal lain yang patut diperhatikan.

Listening to **Catching Feelings – Justin Bieber** while writing the story.

* * *

.

 **Feelings**

 _"—Say the word and I'll be right there. I ain't never going nowhere,"_

by azuramethyst

.

* * *

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia baru menginjak usia 17 tahun pada bulan Juli yang lalu. Merupakan siswa tahun terakhir di sekolah unggulan di Konoha. Mempunyai segudang penggemar dari seluruh sekolah—bahkan banyak juga yang dari luar sekolah. Namun, sayangnya ia juga terkenal dengan sosoknya yang dingin. Selain ketampanan dan kepintarannya, tentu saja.

Banyak penggemar yang memasangkannya dengan si primadona sekolah, Sakura Haruno. Sakura, merupakan gadis enerjik yang memiliki paras seperti dewi. Tubuhnya bak model peragawati, surai merah muda sebahu yang lembut, manik hijaunya begitu meneduhkan, dan sifatnya yang bersahabat serta kemampuan berpikirnya yang diatas rata-rata.

Sakura sendiri sudah lama menyimpan ketertarikan khusus pada pria Uchiha itu. Namun, ada satu hal yang mereka semua—penggemar Sasuke dan Sakura—tidak tahu.

Nyatanya, hati sang Uchiha sudah lama tertawan oleh seseorang.

Hati Sasuke Uchiha, sudah lama berlabuh untuk seorang yang bahkan sering dianggap tidak ada di kelas.

Hati Sasuke, hanya untuk seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

Semua berawal ketika umur Sasuke baru menginjak 14 tahun, ketika Sasuke baru memasuki sekolah menengah ke atasnya. Ketika itu, Sasuke memasuki kelas X IPA–1 yang merupakan kelasnya. Ia masuk, tanpa memperhatikan siapapun di sana.

Hari pertama sekolah, tidak ada guru yang memasuki kelasnya. Bahkan wali kelas mereka, sekalipun.

Sasuke yang menempati kursi paling belakang, dekat jendela, langsung diserbu oleh para siswi baru disana. Ia berjengit, iris kelamnya terlihat jengah. Ia pun berdiri dan refleks meninggalkan para siswi yang—menurutnya—sangat mengganggunya.

"Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba perutku sakit sekali. Jadi, sampai nanti." dalihnya saat itu.

Ia berlari menuju taman belakang. Karena menurutnya, tidak akan ada siapapun di sana.

Namun, setelah ia berada di sana, ia salah besar. Nyatanya, ia mendengar nyanyian merdu dari belakang sebuah pohon yang besar.

Rasa penasaran menghantui pikirannya. _Suara merdu siapa ini?_ batinnya.

Sasuke memutuskan mengintip siapa yang sedang bernyanyi di sana. Detik berikutnya, Iris jelaga pria itu melebar.

Seorang gadis, mempunyai sepasang kelereng bak mutiara bulan, bersurai indigo sepunggung, dan berseragam sama dengannya, sedang bernyanyi seraya mengelus pelan seekor kucing putih.

Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dadanya sesak. Jantungnya seakan berdetak dua kali—ah, ralat—tiga kali lebih cepat.

Namun, pria itu merasakan nyaman yang teramat sangat.

Dua minggu terlewati, kini ia tahu bahwa gadis itu bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Dan ternyata, gadis itu duduk tepat di depannya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Sasuke dan Hinata pun dapat berteman dengan baik.

.

.

Kembali lagi pada masa sekarang. Sasuke sedang berada di koridor. Ia baru saja mengunci lokernya, dan membawa beberapa buku yang ia butuhkan. Obsidiannya melirik tepat ke samping kirinya, melihat sang sahabat, sekaligus gadis yang ia suka—Hinata—terlihat kepayahan memegang tumpukan berkas. Nampaknya, gadis itu juga ingin mengambil buku untuk hari ini. Namun, terhalang karena banyaknya tumpukan berkas yang ia bawa.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong, sih?" celetuk Sasuke seraya memandang remeh Hinata. Ya, nyatanya gadis itu hanya setinggi dadanya.

"A-ano... aku tidak mau merepotkan Sasuke–kun terus," balas Hinata yang hanya memandang berkasnya.

"Hn, bodoh."—dengan sigap, Sasuke mengambil semua berkas di tangan Hinata. Jangan lupakan bahwa pria itu masih membawa bukunya sendiri.

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Setelah itu, ia mengambil bukunya. Tak lupa menutup kembali lokernya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke–kun. Kau memang selalu dapat diandalkan," ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum manis. Sasuke hanya mengangguk cepat lalu berjalan mendahului Hinata.

—Namun, jangan lupakan semburat merah muda yang muncul pada wajah rupawan pria Uchiha itu.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
